codetotaldramarealityfandomcom-20200214-history
DJ
Profile DJ moved from Jamaica when he was four years old, but still has a lot of the island left in him. The most prominent is his chill island-itude. He may be huge, but he's not out to hurt anybody. Just as long as you don't say anything about his Momma - in which case he'll loose his gentleness real quick. The only thing this Jamaican-born Canadian loves as much as his Momma is a spicy roti and getting his dance on. DJ loooves to groove. He may be a big boy, but this homey rolls like Captain Sensitivo. His football coach wishes he had more of The Eye of The Tiger since his inner softie can really get in the way of pounding the competition into the dust, but that's not DJ's style. He prefers to chill and be chilled. DJ never had plans to be on TV either, but when the producers of Total Drama Island spotted him pushing a row of eighty shopping carts across the parking lot at his part time grocery job they HAD to have this young giant on their show. Now that he's onboard, DJ wants to win the prize money so that he can fulfill his Momma's wish and move back home to Jamaica. DJ is a good son. He's also a good friend and the kind of guy you want on your team.﻿ Total Drama Island In Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, DJ is the second contestant and first male to arrive on the island. Upon arriving, the island isn't exactly what DJ expected, saying it looked different in the application forum. In the Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, DJ and Courtney both chickened out of the cliff-dive, costing their team the challenge, as DJ refused to do it due to a fear of both heights and water. However, Ezekiel is eliminated that night instead of DJ or Courtney because of the sexist comments about women he had made earlier that day. In The Big Sleep, DJ remains quiet for the whole episode, but does fairly well in the twenty kilometer run. In the "Awake-A-Thon" challenge, DJ ties himself to a tree to prevent falling asleep, but ultimately falls asleep somewhere in between the twenty and forty hour mark, taking the tree down with him. In Dodgebrawl, he competes in almost all of the rounds of the challenge and did pretty well in them. In the first round, he is able to get most of the Gophers out, with the exception of Cody. Later, when the score is two to zero, most of the team wants Duncan to play, to which DJ points out that he might kill them. He cheers for Harold in the final round and carries him after the victory. He also performs his ribbon dance in Not Quite Famous. During the audition, he does well and is signed up. Before the talent show, DJ and the other guys bet Bridgette that she couldn't stand on her hands for twenty minutes. During the talent show, he messed up and only won his team two points. In The Sucky Outdoors, DJ shows a liking for animals, as he finds a bunny in the woods and befriends it. DJ has a fear of water, as revealed in Up the Creek, after an incident in which he received an extreme wedgie after he dived into the water, which led to him having to go to the hospital to get his shorts removed from his butt. Geoff, however, helped him conquer his fear of water after DJ gave him advice on how to get Bridgette's attention, even though he doesn't have a girlfriend himself. This proved helpful as the incident is what allowed DJ to push his team to victory in the canoe challenge. In Paintball Deer Hunter, DJ is cast as a deer, in which he embraces his role and perfectly mimics a deer (to the point where he even eats grass and runs on all fours), even when being chased by Owen. When he realized that Owen had no paintballs left, DJ tossed him over the cliff. Despite being kindhearted, DJ does join Geoff and Duncan in playing pranks on Harold in If You Can't Take The Heat... (although they were just trying to teach him a lesson about leaving his dirty underwear out in the cabin). He even helps bring Harold's bunk out to the dock so the girls would see him naked. In Who Can You Trust?, DJ asks Geoff to look after Bunny for him, but due to Geoff's carelessness, Bunny gets eaten by a snake, which gets taken by an eagle, which gets eaten by a shark. However, Geoff tells DJ that Bunny simply ran off, leaving DJ in tears. However, during the "Blind Toboggan Race," Duncan finds him a new bunny, expressing how Duncan had lost his dog after it ran away when he was a child. He did not want DJ to go through the same ordeal, although he kept that sentiment well-hidden from DJ. So far, only Courtney, Leshawna, and Bridgette seem to know of Duncan's true intentions. DJ is shown to be very unstable during the horror movie challenge to the point where he jumps into Leshawna's arms out of sheer fright. Later, DJ needs to go to the bathroom and takes Geoff with him to make sure he won't be attacked and "killed." However, once he steps into the bathroom he sees Heather with a facial mask, shaving her legs. This sight scares DJ so much that he runs away, making a hole in the door in the process. DJ is one of the participants to warn Gwen that the real psycho killer is after her. Later, Chris announces that DJ did the worst out of every contestant in the challenge since he was already scared when the "Killer" didn't even get to him and that he is eliminated. Before boarding the Boat of Losers, DJ shares a group hug with everyone. In Haute Camp-ture, DJ is seen taking care of Bunny the whole episode. However, he loses him several times, due to the fact that Bunny is accident-prone. Later, when Chris asks the 'losers' the person in the final five that they wanted to win, DJ states that Duncan should win due to him finding Bunny and his dodgeball strategy in Dodgebrawl. In The Very Last Episode, Really!, Gwen mentions she considers him as one of the sane people she has met on the show. When he arrives at the island with the other losers, he sits on Gwen's side, but after Owen mentions his party, DJ switches sides. At the beginning of the special, he was the only person who noticed Tyler drowning in the pool. So he ran into the pool and saved Tyler's life. Tyler was then pushing on his leg to get his energy back. DJ teams up with Tyler, Owen and Cody in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island. When he and his alliance were searching for the case, DJ pointed it out in a tree and he encourages Tyler to get the case down. Much later, the alliance had the case again, but they are caught in a hot air balloon controlled by Courtney. She threatens to kill the four of them for the case. When they jumped out of the balloon, she grabbed the case. DJ is one of the fourteen campers that will move on to Total Drama Action. Total Drama Action In Monster Cash, DJ makes his debut into season two and takes a tour of the Abandoned Film Lot with the other contestants and Chris. After seeing how scary and huge the animatronic monster was, DJ fainted. In both Alien Resurr-eggtion and this episode, he didn't do or say much in this episode, but ran with Beth, Gwen, Trent, during the challenge. He was upset when Owen picked the squashed trailer. He did nothing after that. In the second episode, DJ teams up with Gwen, Trent, and Duncan to find alien eggs. He is notably annoyed, along with the other contestants, with Bridgette and Geoff's constant kissing. When he is shot with a paintball, he tells the others to go on without him. He most likely voted for both Bridgette and Geoff that night, as he said that at least they would be together. In Riot On Set, DJ is chosen by Gwen to be on the Screaming Gaffers. DJ's attitude seems to be that of the attitude of his mother, as being a neat-freak. Chef notices DJ's actions and pulls him aside. He tells DJ that they need to stick together, and Chef will teach DJ how to be a man. DJ agrees to this, unknown of the cheating Chef would show DJ in the future. During Beach Blanket Bogus, Chef begins giving DJ advice as of how to win challenges and how to act tougher, such as not to be ashamed when rendered nude and not to become a victim in challenges like the sandcastle-building contest. Chef also takes DJ in as a apprentice chef, presumably beginning in The Chefshank Redemption. Noticing that Chef's cooking usually has terrible taste, DJ adds in some of his mother's special spice, in order to add good flavor to them. Chef also began taking DJ away from his team in order to train him to become tougher, such as in the beginning of the episode, when the males were attempting to break out of their trailer and Justin and Duncan began to question where DJ, who at that time was in the kitchen with Chef, was. DJ is also seen assisting Chef cook in One Flu Over the Cuckoos, while the two of them were making pizza. This was another occasion where DJ's absence was questioned, this time by Heather, but DJ was quick enough to be able to slip out of the kitchen and claim that he had been there the entire time without garnering any suspicion. He and Heather work together to help the Gaffers "win," or so they think. Soon after Owen gets a "sore,” DJ gets one as well and is quarantined in a bubble. At the end of the episode, DJ finds out that Chef had tainted the pizza with itching powder and laxatives, which causes DJ to feel betrayed and questioning how Chef could have done such an underhanded thing. In the end DJ agrees with the other Gaffers that Leshawna deserves the reward. In The Sand Witch Project, the guilt due to being in an illegal alliance eventually becomes too much for DJ to handle. DJ began to have dreams and hallucinations about his mother becoming very angry with him and telling him that "nobody likes a cheater" and that she didn't raise him to cheat. Chef also became much more involved in helping DJ and his team win the challenges, which ended up getting him in trouble with the producers. During the Gilded Chris Ceremony at the end of the episode, DJ confessed to everyone on the show about his secret alliance with Chef, and asked to leave the competition, making him the second character in the Total Drama series to either vote or eliminate themselves (after Gwen merely two episodes ago). DJ later appears in The Aftermath: II, and his mother even appears in the audience. It is revealed that even though Chef had pampered him with many goods that the other castmates did not get to enjoy (such as fresh laundry, packages from home, and healthier food) as a result of their illegal alliance, Chef also forced DJ to compromise his own moral character by reading a script to make a fake confessional about how he didn't feel bad about doing whatever it took to win. During the "Truth or Anvil" segment of the show, DJ was nearly crushed by an anvil when he lied about not having a secret recipe for why his sandwiches tasted so wonderful. Frightened that another one would be coming after him, DJ finally came out and said that he added two pinches of Hungarian paprika to the mayonnaise as his secret touch. Later on, when Gwen came on as a guest speaker, DJ was notably one of the only ones supporting her, as she had become incredibly unpopular with the audience and her fellow former competitors due to the events that transpired as a result from her breaking up with Trent and getting him eliminated from the contest. He applauded Gwen when she arrived on stage, complimented her when she advocated honestly in regards to relationship problems, and even saved her from a falling anvil (though it was Bridgette's lie that triggered it falling in the first place). In The Aftermath: III he is now a commentator, but he didn't say anything in the episode. He is sitting in Courtney's old seat (next to Katie) and he is near to Bridgette and Geoff's couch. DJ was confused in The Aftermath: IV when Izzy said, "Hit it, DJ!" and asked what exactly he was hitting. She actually meant DJ Jazzy Chef when she said this. Chris later did the same thing when he says "Let's move on to DJ" and DJ Jazzy Chef thought it was him. DJ asked Beth and Duncan a question about riding their bikes down three paths, and Beth chose the better answer, in his opinion, by Beth saying she would jump off the bike. DJ chose Beth to win Total Drama Action because he thinks that she would make a gentle millionaire, and the world needs more of those. In the alternate ending, DJ carries Beth when she wins. In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, it is shown that DJ and his mom have started up a kitchen show after Total Drama Action. They were successful for a while but got sued because their food was unhealthy. DJ, along with his mother, arrived to the red carpet on their tour bus. When asked by Sierra how it felt to "have it all" and then "lose it all," DJ responds with a simple "no biggie." Sierra is about to ask DJ who he can't stand in Total Drama, but DJ's mother slaps Sierra and says that she didn't raise her son to talk trash behind people's backs. The ex-contestants used DJ's tour bus to stop Chris from airing Total Drama Dirtbags. He qualifies for Total Drama World Tour and says he will buy his mom a house and a new bus if he wins. Total Drama World Tour In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, DJ arrives carrying Owen off the bus, due to his fear of flights. He is shown comparing Alejandro as being as "smooth as momma's gravy," with Lindsay. This furthers Tyler's jealousy. He sang and danced with Leshawna in the first song of the season, Come Fly With Us. When they arrive in Egypt, DJ enters the pyramid with Harold and Leshawna. Later, he sees a mummified dog and touches it with affection. It disintegrates upon contact and turns out to be a trap. Scarabs come and chase them out of the pyramid, making them the first competitors to cross the finish line. They become members of Team Victory along with Ezekiel, Leshawna, Lindsay, Harold, and Bridgette. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, DJ doesn't speak very much. But in the beginning, he tries to stop Harold from using the stick that his team was given for the challenge as a weapon. In the process of taking it away, DJ throws it up in the air and it hits a bird. In the confessional, he claims that that kind of thing would never happen at home and that he loves animals. Later in the episode, his team ends up losing the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, DJ is in the bottom two for the first time ever along with Ezekiel (the one who voted for him), but he receives the final Barf Bag. DJ is seen at the beginning of Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan commenting on Alejandro hitting on Leshawna. He then says in Before We Die he wants to see his mama before he dies. After everyone arrives in Tokyo, he is volunteered by his team to go into the pinball challenge with T'sing T'sing, a panda bear. He doesn't want to do it because he believes he is cursed from when he accidentally broke the mummified dog in the first episode. He now thinks he will hurt any animal that comes in contact with him. He ends up landing second place in the challenge and is devastated that he hurts the panda bear in the process. DJ believes that his continuously hurting animals could be due to a curse he received from accidentally destroying the mummified dog, and believes that it could become regular occurrence unless he is eliminated from the show. In the commercial challenge, DJ deliberately stands still and says nothing during his only line, in hopes that his team will vote him off for it if they lose. Even though Bridgette says his line for him, Team Victory still loses the challenge and DJ's plan works. He gets the most votes, including one from himself. Even T'sing T'sing votes for him after he recovers. DJ is supposed to be eliminated, but he is saved by Harold quitting as an "honorable act." During Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, he is seen with the rest of the team talking to Leshawna about Harold and how he gave her his Num-Yos. When Chris asked them to guess where they may be going, DJ asked a place with no panda bears. He is then seen to be the first to get out of the river and ends up being the sled dog for Team Victory. He is crying his eyes out because of the Yukon is in Canada and he is reminded of his momma's freezer. He is the first to put on his harness. Then, he is crying again due to Heather mentioning of him hurting animals, and again when Lindsay says the word home after they pick her up. He cries his eyes out so much, he froze his eyes shut, which Leshawna and Lindsay tell him that he hit a baby seal which he tries to save, but Leshawna and Lindsay trick him that it is okay and move on. DJ and the rest of Team Victory (excluding Bridgette) rush to the finish and manage to place first when Chris mentions they forgot Bridgette, which makes them last. DJ is the last person to get the barf bag in the elimination ceremony. DJ is a little depressed in the beginning of Broadway, Baby! that his team keeps on losing, but perks up after Lindsay gives her team a pep talk. Once on top of the Statue of Liberty, DJ is the one to retrieve the baby carriage which shows he is light on his feet. In the confessional, DJ says he walks on the edge of the curb instead of the sidewalk because he believes if he steps on a crack, he will break his mother's back. This shows he deeply cares for his mom and that he is superstitious. When the contestants sing What's Not To Love, he and Leshawna do a dance break, but Lindsay begs them to stop. He volunteers to retrieve the giant apple in the pond, but is attacked by snapping turtles. Once out of the pond, DJ tries to throw one turtle that he names Mr. Nibbler back into the pond. But it gets eaten by another giant turtle. DJ is shown slightly sadden by the fact he is cursed and his team is losing in Slap Slap Revolution. He tries to warn a seagull to go away in order to save it from getting hurt. Unfortunately, the seagull follows him and he throws the seagull into a meat grinder by accident, which upset him greatly. DJ also accidentally hurt a goat when he caught it and it hit a tree branch. He was chosen to dance for his team but lost, and was in the bottom two yet again at elimination. In The Am-AH-Zon Race, DJ is guilty for voting Leshawna, stating that he should have left for hurting animals. Lindsay tries to cheer him up, telling him that if Tyler came back, then maybe they can be the "best team" ever. Chris walks in and tells them that the "best team" was in first class, in reference to Team Amazon. This devastates DJ even more. During the first part of the hike, Team Victory chooses the left path, and they make it to the zipline first, which gives them the privilege to use the only T-Bar available. DJ holds onto it and Lindsay rides on his back as they go down the zipline and across the Amazon River. Before sunset, they run into Chris again, and DJ asks him if he has any food, stating that he and Lindsay were starving. Chris tells him that since they're in still in first, they get to eat a large quantity of bananas. During the night, DJ accidentally slaps little monkeys all over his body, which he mistaken for bugs. After treating their wounds, he and Lindsay try to escape quietly, but he accidentally steps on a twig, and the monkeys attack him. When they reach Machu Picchu, Chris tells them that they're still in first place. DJ laments about his curse, stating that he deserved it, but Lindsay cheers him up, stating that they still got a chance at winning. Wiping his tears, he suggests that they should split up to cover more ground. Lindsay eventually finds it and wins the challenge for Team Victory. Then the two of them, Chris, and Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot quickly escape from Machu Picchu after Owen lifted a cursed pillar to the sun, causing the site to collapse. On the plane, DJ is seen enjoying first class with freshly baked cookies. Lindsay then asks him if Tyler can join them. After he agrees, she gives him a kiss on the cheek and runs of to find Tyler. In Can't Help Falling in Louvre, DJ decides to become a vegan so that he doesn't harm any more animals, but tells Lindsay that he doesn't want his momma to know because she considers vegans to be "chicken loving, chickens.” During the statue challenge, DJ finds an Egyptian exhibit, containing the same mummified dog he destroyed in Egypt. He takes the mummified dog with him, planning to return it to Egypt in the hopes that it will end the curse that was put on him. He tries to get out of the museum with it, but is attacked by the Baby Seal, the Bear and Sasquatchanakwa. The dog is safe until it is destroyed by Izzy. He and Lindsay end up losing the challenge and he is perfectly fine with it because he wants to vote himself off, but Chris insists on a tiebreak challenge. During the walk-off challenge, he picked Gwen to be his model. He tries to make Gwen as bad as possible, hoping he will lose the challenge and be sent home. But Lindsay ends up losing, making DJ upset that he is safe. In Newf Kids on the Rock, DJ continues to try to get himself eliminated by not trying in challenges. But throughout the episode, both teams try to form an alliance with him. Early in the episode, Owen tries to ask him for an alliance but isn't sure how to do it. Noah tells him that it's like asking a girl out so Owen asks DJ out for Noah, misunderstanding what he said. Soon after, Tyler gets mad at DJ for being eliminated instead Lindsay and DJ says that he tried. When the contestants are shoved out of the plane and into the ocean, DJ begins to drown because he's not a great swimmer. Heather throws him a seat cushion from the plane which she grabbed for that reason. DJ still refuses to be in an alliance with her, but she stays back with him and his boat in the first part of the challenge to try and persuade him. When the song Sea Shanty Mix begins, DJ says that he won't sing so that he'll get eliminated but accidentally ends up doing it anyway. He and Heather reach the shore easily and he is still determined to lose. Heather tricks him into drinking vinegar for the first part of the second challenge and he moves on to the second part. He accidentally deciphers Jerd McLean's confusing dialogue by simply saying that he needs to go to the bathroom. To finish the challenge, he just needs to kiss a fish passionately and he refuses at first. But Heather tries to persuade him that there is an Egyptian symbol on the fish and he may be able to reverse his curse by kissing it. He doesn't believe it at first but Alejandro agrees with him saying that he should think of the animals. DJ does and ties for first place, keeping himself in the game. He thanks Alejandro when he doesn't hurt an animal for two full hours. It is later revealed that Alejandro painted the Egyptian symbol on the fish. By the beginning of Jamaica Me Sweat DJ is collaborating with Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, but doesn't want to join them. He has adopted the cod he kissed in the previous episode and has named her "Irene.” He says in the confessional that ever since the "curse was broken" he is much more confident and that he's happy he has "Alejandro as an ally" since he is "trustworthy and loyal.” In a bout of dramatic irony Alejandro was planning to make DJ lose that day's challenge so he would be immediately eliminated. During the first challenge DJ has to try and recover Chef's karaoke jewelery from the bottom of a lake but fails to do so and Team Amazon wins instead. During the bobsled challenge, DJ is initially the best at it and quickly takes the lead. Alejandro, fearing his plan is ruined, sabotages DJ by "secretly" telling Tyler that DJ's curse isn't really broken because the Egyptian symbol on the fish was fake; later he also smashes a plank off during the bobsled run to wreck the path for DJ. When DJ tries the sled a final time, he injures several seagulls and a walrus and finally runs off the sled when he hits the plank Alejandro broke, making him lose instantly. Before he is kicked off, Heather tells DJ she warned him about siding with Alejandro. During the elimination ceremony, DJ is immediately eliminated for being the last member of his team and after he leaps onto the beach, he gets attacked by a colony of red fire ants. His elimination officially dissolves Team Victory. In Revenge of the Telethon, DJ appeared as a guest during the aftermath after his recent elimination, and so then Geoff could get donations for the show, many of the animals that DJ had hurt before (Such as the Baby Seal, Baby Goat, and Monkey) were at the studio in cages. DJ almost pet the goat, but it roared him away. When the donations got to a certain price, Blaineley released the animals, which caused DJ to run away outside the studio. However, the animals did not chase after DJ - they instead attacked everyone else and attacked the camera. DJ appeared in Aftermath Aftermayhem as a member of the peanut gallery. DJ was able to get a can, but it wasn't the right one to give him a potential second chance on Total Drama World Tour. DJ then appeared in Hawaiian Style, when Bridgette asked for everybody to confirm if it was Alejandro's doings that got them eliminated, DJ raised his hand. DJ was later seen supporting Cody later on. He didn't do much later on. In Hawaiian Punch, DJ was seen supporting Cody again. He looked at Alejandro angrily when Alejandro forcefully knocked Cody off of the platform, and into the shark infested water during the tie-breaking challenge. He, along with everybody else, swam away from the island when the volcano erupted and laughed when Chris and Chef's boat sank. In the alternate ending, he was seen cheering with everybody else when Heather defeated Alejandro. Code: Total Drama Reality Powers and Abilities Barrier: Since DJ is a non-violent person his power is creating a barrier that can not only protect him from harm but protect anyone near him. Golem Form: DJ can change his skin to pure stone increasing his strength and resistance to harm. * Iron Golem Form: Vast Strength: DJ’s golem form makes him strong enough to smash through even the strongest monster, making him a formidable opponent. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Lyoko Warriors